1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire hose nozzle that spray water to put out a fire at the scene of fire, more particularly a fire hose nozzle equipped with a lighting apparatus to illuminate the scene of fire in order to more accurately spray water to a target area.
2. Prior Art
The scene of fire is usually dark due to an electricity failure and smoke that fills a premise which result in difficulty in clearly seeing the sights of fire. As a result of difficulty in visibility, water sprayed from a fire hose nozzle dose not reach the target area. Up to now, most firemen use a helmet attached with a flashlight to illuminate the scene of fire. Since a helmet attached with a flashlight is separated from a fire hose nozzle and illuminates the scene from a head of fireman, often times the target area is not clearly lit. As a result, the fireman has difficulties in putting out the fire since he has to move his head around while operating the fire hose nozzle to illuminate the scene.